Looking For Memories
by AbbyW829
Summary: First fanfic! Takes place in Brotherhood, T for violence and Ed's, lets say, colorful mouth, that and I'm paranoid, and it has an OC. Alice loses everything that could be important to her, right down to her childhood. Fatefully, one day, or two, she stumbles across Ed and Al and they team up to search for the stone to open the gate and retrieve lost things.
1. Chapter 1- Unexpected Incounters

The dark brown eyes pop open. She had just woken up from her nightmare.

Okay, that was a lie. It was more of a wake up and notice the burning pain

before popping her eyes open to realize she wasn't in a cozy bed but on

cot outside a house that's burnt to the crisp. The only thing left was the

black ashes and four bodies. She was among them.

Wait. Why wasn't she in a hospital, did they think she was dead? She was

clearly breathing!

Either way, the girl slowly went over what she knew. Her name was Alice Alwood.

She was thirteen. Alice's mother was Abbey Alwood. Abbey means little smith.

Abbey was the daughter of blacksmiths, was a blacksmith, and Alice was expected

to be one as well. Alice's family house just burned down taking everyone she loved

with it. They where murdered... That's about all she knew. That and she needed to leave and she wasn'tgoing to do it without that briefcase.

So she shot up, grabs it noticing her awful hygiene. Her black shorts had darker

smears and her white tank top was now gray from smoke. She wasn't even

going to mention her hair sticking to her neck and her bangs messily stuck

to her forehead due to sweat.

_Great._

Next she grabs her leather jacket and pulls it around her. Alice didn't know

why her jacket was clean and conviently next to here and she couldn't tell if

her eyes and throat burned from the fire or if she was crying. probably both.

As she fled the scene her popped up the collar on her jacket letting

it brush her checks and wrapping it around her tightly. Maybe this

would make her look less like a orphan child and more like a

normal towns person. Probably not.

She walked swiftly and quickly using her younger and smaller size to maneuver

around military officers. This was Central. Oh! She remembered that as well.

She walks toward two more people while she leaves the scene. She didn't know

what she was thinking but as she passed the tall dark haired man in a standard

military uniform and younger blonde one with a braid and red coat she reached

snagged the older's sliver pocket watch. They both had one and she recalled that

the military dogs with theses have a huge budgets. either way, shiny things stood

out to her.

"Hey! Get back here!" Alice hears the yelling of the men and she runs through

the rain puddles, her combat boots smacking the pavement with every stride. Her

hands clutch the items as hard as she can.

She swings her brief case out hitting a fruit stand hoping to cause some sort of

doesn't even want to make eye contact with the horrified shopowner. It's not like

that fruit would sell, who wants to be out in the rain?

"Get back here!" she hears someone yell again. Probably the blonde one, Alice

guessed by the childish voice.

She gets an idea. Her only chance. Alice swings smoothly into an small alleyway.

It wasn't a comfortable fit for her so no one else would be able to fit. Right?

Arugh, why did she do something so stupid? She thinks to herself regretting

snagging to interesting watch.

Edward ran down the street jumping over the rolling fruit. Why couldn't the

colonel get his own watch, raining or not.

He barely fit into the small alley where he was certain the girl had ran off to.

He made a mistake though, he didn't know these alleys well and didn't want to

chase someone through them all.

Alice knew she was cornered when she heard the shuffling of feet coming through

the alley. She made it to a corner and decided on what to do.

Edward peers around the alleyway, where the hell did she go? All of a sudden the

girl popped out from her corner tackling him onto the ground and within no time

he was pinned.

Edward noticed the girl shaking even though her hand was placed roughly over his

mouth so he couldn't speak.

"Okay, I'll give you the pocket watch." Alice roughly remembers her foggy

training though it just felt like instinct now. Her guess was that it was for

getting familiar with what her future job was supposed to be.

"You don't rat me out and I'll give you the watch."

Edward rolled his eyes as his response. It's not like he could really answer.

"Okay... Glad we agree." Alice slowly lifts the hand off his mouth hesitantly.

Edward pops up as soon as he can. He eyes the girl wearily. Who was this girl?

"Was your house the one that burned down?" He asks glaring at the girl. Just

a wild guess.

"What's it to you." Alice becomes flustered but recollects herself. "Yes, if it

matters any."

The unknown girl tosses Ed the watch. "Thanks Mr. Pipsqueak Alchemist, I owe you!"

Alice chirps before taking off through other passages this alley leads to,

briefcase still in hand.

"Fullmetal, did you catch her?" Ed heard Colonel Mustangs voice call before he

can even react.

The young boy gets out of the small alley. "No, she must've dropped your watch

or something though, here." he hands back the watch.

"Brother! Are you okay?" He heard Alphonse, his younger brother trapped in armor,

catch up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he nods. He knew he'd have to tell Al the story later.

The Colonel nods solemnly and they continue their walk where the scene of the

fire was.

**A/N-**

**yay! I'm so excited! FMA I love you~! I'm really excited about this though and I hope you guys like it as well.**

**Anywho, on the swearing I feel like it was needed to keep Ed in character. I'll try to keep it to a small amount of language though, only when needed.**

**About the paragraphs, I'm doing block paragraphs because it's written on my phone, emailed to myself, emailed to a friend fro proofreading, emailed back to me, copy and pasted onto word, than here. Lots of work so you better enjoy it. haha, just kidding. I'm super proud of this though, you have no idea. I'll try to update whenever chapters are finished. So if I don't update for a while I'm sorry! I'll have friends nagging me to update so hopefully I won't have that issue. K, thanks, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2- You Again

Title: We Meet Again

TWO YEARS LATER

Alphonse continues to search the shelves of central library.

"There HAS to be something on the stone here!" he comments frustrated.

"I swear I saw one!" Ed responses "It's the biggest branch, there has to be at

least one! There isn't even one on fables." He looks through books. Only a

select few had access to these books they're so advanced, how come they couldn't

even find one!

"I guess we should get going then." Ed sighs after some time. He was

disappointed. Another one of Mustang's suggestions got them absolutely nowhere.

Al nods and they head for the door. When he bumps into a body. He doesn't see

till after that it was a girl. She was up carrying many books on fables and one

on the philosopher stone!

"I'm so sorry!" Al says frantically helping to gather the books.

"And who are you?" Ed says reaching for the philosopher stone book.

The dark hair and eyed girl grabs it and hugs it to her body, looking at the

boy.

"Only state alchemist are allowed here, and as one I believe I have the right to

question you."

"I'm sort of offended." Alice snickers. "You don't remember me?"

"I don't think we've met before." Ed looks at her.

Alice didn't really blame him, now her hair was combed, she'd gotten new black

shorts and a white tank top, had taken a shower, and she's definitely grown the

past two years.

"Sorry," Alice grabs a dagger that was inside the wrapping of the top of her

legs to hide her burn marks. She throws it in his direction.

"You shouldn't do that!" Edward jumps out of the way. He was prepared for a

fight.

Alice laughs and turns for the window on her side of the room. She heard

footsteps from the boys coming after her. She opens the window kicking out the

screen before perching up on it. "Goodbye, Mr. Pipsqueak Alchemist."

"Who you callin' a short-"

Then it clicks. It's the girl from two years ago!

'Thanks, Mr. Pipsqueak Alchemist!'

'Goodbye, Mr. Pipsqueak Alchemist!' the voices were slightly off but he was

certain it was her! How didn't he notice it earlier?

"Remember two years ago when that house burned down and we went to check it out

with Roy only for the evidence case to be missing and Mustang's watch was stolen

so I had to retrieve it?"

"Oh, Yeah! Why?" Al responses. In his normal upbeat tone.

"That was the girl who stole the case and took the watch. She must be crazy."

"Uh?" Al is caught off guard. "What would she want to do with the stone?"

"That's what I was wondering..." Ed stares into the dark of the night. "But

there is one way to find out." He smirks.

"Huh, brother! Its dark we aren't supposed to run off! We'll ask around

tomorrow, okay?"

"Agh, fine." Edward gives into his brother's request.

Alphonse gathers the books off the ground and even Ed picks up one or two to

read on the way back home. He needed to find that book she took!

Eight hours have passed from lasts nights events and it was now a normal humid

morning. Alice makes it to where she worked as a piano player in a bar type

restaurant. She didn't know where she learned the songs but they must've been so

drilled into her head to the point she still remembers it.

She reaches work where her shorts, jacket, and tank top were replaced with a

pair of long black pants and a white button up blouse where you can see the

white wrapping of bandages wrapped around her stomach up to her triceps to the

middle of her thigh. Her hair was pulled up to top off the look.

The burn marks there are worst on her stomach than the ones in the other places

for some reason. This means she must've gotten out. She must've abandoned her

family...

She lets her hand drop across the keys as she starts to play.

Edward and Alphonse Elric had asked around until they found a drunkard on the

side of the street who said a girl of similar appearance works at the café and

when they reach it they see the girl at the piano. Just starting her song.

Ed waits impatiently for the song to end. The beginning was soft and slow and he

found the boring part quiet, well, boring.

Suddenly the song picks up and becomes very playful and fun. Ed waits trying not

to laugh at the cheering of the audience.

Suddenly the song ends and Alice is bouncing down the stairs.

"What do you want?" Alice asks reaching them at the door.

"That book." Edward crosses his arms.

"Nope, the book is the one I'M reading, so you can't have it now, Pipsqueak

Alchemist."

"Who you calling a smart shrimp pipsqueak alchemist?!"

Alice chuckles.

"Besides you're only about as tall as I am!"

"Because I'm a girl!" Alice argues

"Oh really, I couldn't tell."

"Stop calling me abnormally flat chested!" She gets defensive.

"Guys, stop!" Alphonse interjects. "Alice, could we have the book, please?"

Alice pulls the book from where it's been tucked in her briefcase and hugs it

closely.

"You know, you can't bring back the dead, I know you lost your family in that

fire but-" His voice is calm, dark, and genuine, total opposite of two seconds

ago.

"Who do you think I am?" Alice rolls her eyes cutting him off. Honestly, the

nerve of this guy. "And who said I was resurrecting the family I don't even

remember." Shoot, she shouldn't have blurted that out. Cover it up, cover it up,

cover it-"I'm not stupid enough to commit a taboo, any alchemist is smart enough

to know it's illogical. Besides, my family is at least free now." That was weird

for an alchemist now. Really weird considering she's an atheist, but what

alchemist isn't. Besides, she just about argued and was defensive only to blurt

out the deepest thing she's ever said.

Edward stared at her. Free. He hasn't been free since he's joined the military.

Speaking of which, "What does that mean?" he pouts. "You run around doing

whatever the hell you'd like."

Alice let's out an angry "Agh!" followed by "You idiot! You think I'm free from

the nightmares, figures, I'm on a leash with myself, your a military dog, you

have no freedom!" she storms away "Get your book someplace else, pipsqueak."

"I'm not short!" Edward couldn't really complain though, she was right about him

being a military pet dog. It's not like he wanted it this way.

Dumb Alphonse was already chasing after the girl. "If you want the stone maybe

we can look for it together." He tried to be cheerful.

"Alphonse." Ed groans, did he really want him to work with this girl? For all

they know she could want the stone for world domination or something even

crazier.

"Seems you already have a partner." She continues walking. "Besides, I can do it

myself."

"I've been searching for years and haven't gotten any closer, what makes you

think you will?" Ed says walking up "What do you even want with it?"

"That's for me to know and for you to stay out of." Alice snaps. "Just leave me

be."

"Are you refusing my challenge?" Ed smirks and Al sighs. This girl was almost

too stubborn to make friends with.

Alice stops, she couldn't lose to Ed but wouldn't she be giving in if she just

gave up the answer. "Okay, I'll spill." she rolls her eyes.

"Finally!" Ed smirks sitting down on a bench Al on the other side of him.

Alice sits by the street her legs stretched out. "I remember very few things but

one thing I know is that my parent's death wasn't an accident." She looks back

at the two realizing the boys hadn't really expected her to give in. She loses,

but there was no turning back now. "I plan to use the philosophers stone to open

the gate for it will have the truth, the only freedom is in the Truth." she

recites it in the way she's done it in her head for the last two years.

She's just ruined everything, potentially spoiled what was in the case and had

broken some of her main rules. Don't partner up, don't share, don't draw

attention, and try to do smart things. How hard could that be? What an idiot, or

that's what Alice was thinking. So she stood up and left hoping it'll all just

disappear.

Edward stands. Obviously she wasn't certain about her plan, but was he really

certain his either. Pouting, Alphonse pulls him aside for a moment.

"No, you can't keep a pet cat so why would I let you keep a pet girl?!" Ed

argues.

"Three people searching will have a larger percent of us finding the stone

faster, and if you get along you never know, she could be a good person." Al

responds carefully choosing his words.

"Al, the first time we met she was in the middle of robbing Mustang, spilling

apples and pears everywhere, chasing me into an alley where she tackled me to

the ground, yet you think we can get along?"

"Brother, just try. We're all looking for the same thing."

"Okay, but she still seems sort of strange to me."

Alphonse looks at him and starts to speak in a quiet tone "I know, I just don't

like leaving the chance that she was lying to us. What if she really does want

to transmute someone back?"

Ed didn't even think about that. "Yeah, your right."

So the next day they caught up with Alice to discuss teaming up. Edward crossed

his arms pouting well Al did most of the talking.

"I told you, I'll do it myself." Alice responds after a while of talking.

"Don't forget you owe me." Ed makes out. Al did have a good idea of having her

help. He had finally admitted it to himself last night.

Alice stops from walking. "Fine, I'll help you find the stone, just stop

pestering me!" She finally gives in.

And so, the pair became a trio. Probably the strangest trio ever seen. A suit of

armor, the youngest state alchemist, and a girl wrapped in bandages to from her

feet to just above her chest.


	3. Chapter 3- Talking and Understanding

**Okay, so I promised myself I'd pull an all-nighter working on this story for you guys. It's already ten O'clock so I'll stay up till around 5 than get, meh, a good hour of sleep. maybe none, it really sorta depends.**

**A/N-**

**By the time I put this up it'll probably Tuesday so that means it's the last day of school! well, unless you count the 90 minute day tomorrow but I'm not even sure that counts if you aren't going. Yay for summer! fingers crossed it dries up all the water that has collected in the cornfield behind my house. Plus summer will give me more time to write! yay~!**

**I'm sorry I didn't put a A/N on the last chapter I was really frustrated with it, haha. Anyways, You may have noticed how awful the format for it was! I plan to type it on here so my space between paragraphs actually show up.**

**Just to point out I don't know anything but Alice. I don't even own the cover art. (which is from Google Images...) **

**I think I really enjoy writing this just because of how snarky and sarcastic Alice is. I also lover her relationship with Ed. They're so similar yet different. Maybe I sound crazy for saying that but I've known Alice for quiet a while now so I'd see how my opinion would be different. But onto the story...**

* * *

Alice yawns laying in the bed of the small inn she's been staying at for the last few months. It was fairly cheap and gave her budget some wiggle room. The owner was quiet nice and lowered the rent a few dollars knowing she'd have no place else to stay. They've also grown fond of each others company.

Alice stood up rubbing her eyes, she hadn't had a good nights sleep in a while. Her mind raced of thoughts and questions but most of the time came up empty due to the lack of experience in just about, well, everything. Alice's memory is limited to two years. She knew how to talk and walk so it must have only been for the last few years before the fire. That would explain why she knew her mothers name and job.

Alice grabs the case she's refused to let leave her side for two years. She looked in a mirror in the bathroom her dark brown hair was in its normal straight style her messy bangs hang just as straight and choppy above her eyes. She notices her sleepy eyes that are a little darker than her hair.

Quickly, Alice runs a comb through her hair before taking one last glance. Then she realizes she forgotten to wrap her legs again. She normally took off the bandages during night to give her self some breathing room even though the large black and red scars with a hint of purple give her chills. Alice couldn't lie though, it hurt much more emotionally. Maybe that's just because she's had to deal with them for the last two years. Yawning she yet down the suitcase and began wrapping her torso and chest and with fifteen minutes shes finishes tucking in the last loose end by one of her feet.

Alice pulls on her last black boot before grabbing the case again and walking outside to where she was suppose to meet Edward and Alphonse to finish discussing their new partnership. Alice didn't want to admit it but she was sorta glad to have some help on her search. Plus Edward was pretty fun to make fun of.

Walking down the street she buys a muffin from a baker. Normally she wouldn't bother for breakfast but she thought she might as well treat herself if this was her last walk as a lone girl.

Getting to the meeting spot she sees the two boys and joins them on a bench next to them. "Morning." She greets.

"Your late." Ed replies coldly.

Alice hadn't planned on the walk taking so long and the tape wasn't being cooperative. To tired and lazy to be sarcastic she leans back "I woke up late."

"You're still late."

"Your point is?"

"Be on time."

"And if I'm not then what are you going to do about it, shrimp." Ed's buttons aren't hard to find and she figured she'd wake the two of them up.

"I'm _not_ a ant so small you can't even see it with a microscope!" Ed argues "At least I'm not a flat chested mummy girl!"

"Brother!" Says Alphonse saying knowing he probably just crossed a line."That's not what she said, please calm down. It's not even noon yet!"

The little twit, Alice kicks her feet up onto the bench. "The bandages make me look somewhat presentable, It's not my fault I'm covered in burn marks and scars!"

Ed realized it to, shit, he's hit a nerve. An important one. "You have a big day today." He points out.

"Whys that?" Alice asks retying and adjusting the end of the wrapping on her right foot.

"Because we enrolled you for the State Alchemist exam next week." Al says wearily.

"So you better study up and pass." Ed smirks.

"You aren't being very funny." Alice looks him in the eye. How stupid was this guy?

"Dead serious."

"Ed doesn't think he'll be able to fund three people and we'll be going back and forth too much for you to be able to keep a job. Alchemist get paid to do this so we figured we'd get you to become an alchemist." Says Al

" Are you doing it as well, Al?" She asks.

"Nah." Ed knocks on his brothers armor.

"That's right," Says Alice remembering some report she's read. "They sometimes do physical exams, don't they?"

The boys stare at her, how much did she know.

"That's armor is hollow, right?" She stars at them. "I'm not clueless, Obviously you guys played god, and paid a price."

"How did you find out?" Were they really that careless?

"Two years ago when I tackled you to the ground your metal arm and leg made quiet some noise." She starts at her first hint. "Next I saw Al call you brother, there is no way I thought it was even possible for a grown man to be that tall, much less a kid. Also, the voice didn't match up with the body so I was kinda suspecting. Lastly I know you want the stone. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not an idiot?"

Ed and Al let old memories resurface. "I'm sorry." Al seems to whimper.

Alice stares. Shoot, ruined everything again.

"We just wanted to see our mother again." Ed looks down.

"Why are you saying sorry to me?" Asks Alice. "Just because I noticed doesn't mean I'm angry. If your sorry than you should be saying sorry to the people who stuck with you through it all." Secretly Alice wishes she knew someone who had.

Ed looks up and Al does the same both their minds went to Whinrey and Granny.

Alice knew they where still lost in thought and stands up "I need to start studying, you guys can do whatever it is guys do in their free time.

"Wait up!" Called Al as they all sprang up and started walking toward the library.

"I'll get us into where all the useful Alchemy books are." Ed says "This is the last time though." He looks at Alice.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know, pass that test even though I'm totally against it."

"That's the spirit" Ed laughed.

So they studied non stop for the next week Ed finding books he'd never seen and Alice taking all she can home trying to cram in all the information she can. Studying non stop was the plan and she read a lot of the books by the end of the week.


	4. Chapter 4- The Story Spilled

**OH MY! EEP! I totally lost track of time and writing! I feel super bad for leaving this story for the past few days. Summer started but if anything I've been busier! I have four hours of car tomorrow so I wanted to sorta end this way WAY earlier than I wanted and just make the chapter two so I can type in the car tomorrow on my phone instead of trying to transfer the.. yeah, I'm not even going to start. Either way, I'll probably just ruin my trip tomorrow by staying up till 1:30 typing and probably not actually sleeping until two. OH WELL! My guilt got to me.**

* * *

Alice, Ed and Al walk down the halls to Colonel Mustang's office. Mustang apparently wanted to talk to Alice. She probably would be the only female there, most likely the youngest as well. Even if she did pass she still beats Ed by two months meaning she'd be the second youngest state alchemist, but she'd still probably become some important feminist figure.

Alice was tired of the silence between the group and Edward seemed to be upset and pouting about something. "Do guys think he'll notice the case of stolen military information?" Alice asks.

Ed and Al stare at her weirdly. "It's not like anything important is in here, well maybe to me, but not to him. Do you think it'll be easy to notice?" She asks gripping the case harder. "If he lays a finger on it I'm out. I don't care about the deal if it means protecting it."

"Whats even in there?" Ed asks giving her the 'are you crazy?' eye.

"Salvaged stuff, see nothing important." She's very general hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Well I think it looks like a normal case." Alphonse answers the question and Alice turns her attention to Ed.

"Why so gloomy?" she asks.

"Stupid bastard." She hears him mutter under his breath.

"Ed and the Colonel don't have the best relationship." Al answers for his brother.

"I don't think Ed is even capable of a healthy relationship with anyone." Alice snickers.

"Untrue" Ed speaks up.

"Please no arguing!" Al sighs.

"Yes Ed, play nice." Alice jokes.

Al knocks on thee door before Ed can respond hoping the conversation would be over.

"Come in" they hear.

Ed pushes the door open and they walk in, greet, and take a seat. Alice recognized him from the papers. She also almost stole his shiny watch two years ago.

_Please don't remember me, please don't remember me, please-_ "So Fullmetal finally got a girlfriend." He chuckles.

"What?!" They all say in unison

"He's _not _my boyfriend!" Alice says defensively as Edward says the same thing but with girlfriend.

"Figures." Mustang says. "I doubt you'll ever get a girlfriend." He snickers

'Don't you have like paper work to do or something?" Asks Ed.

"Ed, Al, Could we have a word with Alice alone."

Al stands up "Come on brother." He chirps agreeing for the two.

Ed joins his brother. "Just call us back in when you're done."

"Sure thing." The colonel answers waiting for the door to shut, like it'll really keep the guys from eavesdropping.

_Please don't notice me_. starts to run though her mind again _Alice, shut up._ she tells herself. _Act normal. _"What do you need to talk to me about?" She asks.

"Just wondering, why are you in search of the stone?" He asks.

Alice realized she'd have to murder the boys later, well he would've found out sooner or later. "Well how much do you know?" She asks.

"Nothing at all." Mustang leans forward behind his desk. "I was just informed this morning you where helping the boys. Which I'm grateful for because they could probably use a baby sitter every once and a while."

"Is no one allowed to be just friends around you?" Alice realizes she was snarky. Dang it. "But anyways," She covers it up "Two years ago my house burned and that's all I remembered waking up. That and a few other pieces of information."

"Like what?" Mustang asks intrigued.

"Well, I knew my name, where I was, my mothers name and career, and things such as talking and walking. Nothing really worth mentioning though."

Mustang nods leaving her to the rest of the story.

Alice moves her feet up and slowly unravels half of her shin revealing a large scar that's paler than the rest of her skin. One next to it is purple and red in the middle with a dark outline. It's small though, luckily. "Most of them are only first to second degree burns but I have a few third degree." Alice starts retie that area.

Mustang stares feeling sorta sorry for this girl, those burns looks painful! Hawkeye stood behind looking down.

"I don't really care if my legs heal or not." Alice continues "But everyone is always so curious about underneath the bandages so I thought I might as well show you. All I want is my memories and the only answer is in the Truth."

'Was that suppose to be a riddle?" Mustang asks sorta amused.

"The gate of truth," She says "The stone can open it and tell me about myself."

Mustang looks at Hawkeye, his blonde sniper assistant Riza, as if he was looking for some sort of opinion than back to Alice making her heart race.

"Good luck at the test," Mustang speaks up. "You're dismissed."

Alice take a deep breath before standing up. "Thank you." She nods before heading for the door.

"She's just a girl, Colonel." Riza says later.

"Exactly, it's not like she'll pass the test and even if she does it'll mean she's serious about this and will have proven herself." Mustang smirks.

Riza says quiet knowing it's not even worth arguing about.

* * *

**STUPID FREAKING RAIN STOP TURNING THE STUPID CORNFIELD BEHIND MY HOUSE INTO A FREAKING LAKE! I just had to vent random crap only two people will understand because it's raining and rain is sad and gloomy... BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5- The Exam

**So I had to rewrite half of this, I was busy, I've been working on another story, and this has been done the past few days. OOPS!**

**On the story I'm working on, just in case you're interested in my other works, it takes place after Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2. I don't want to spoil probably my favorite anime I've seen so go watch the 25 episodes of Code Geass, than go watch the 25 episodes of season 2 AKA R2, after that feel free to check it out though. :p The basic summary of it is one chapter and two shots in the mind of the one of the friends of our little Lelouch, (Every chapter it changes.) One shot during the last ten minutes of the show (If you've seen it you know what I'm talking about) and the other about a year later, just because it appealed to me. But that's all I'm going to say about it. The first one I'm writing is in the mind of the oh-so-useless Rivalz.**

**On the other hand, I'm worried for my little Alice. If you think she's getting Mary-Sue-ish comment why and I'll try to go over her character again and fix it for the future. Thanks for your help!**

**But other than that I don't have much to say this time.**

* * *

Alice sits at the table in the room going through answers as fast as her mind could answer them, which seemed okay, because her memory was quite well because she didn't really have that much else to fill her brain with. She went through all her test taking skills but still had a few more lines of her essay to write when the voice spoke up.

"Your time is up, turn in the test." It spoke with a few other pieces of information. Alice looked around trying to figure out how close the people around her where doing but she was unable due to all the cheating prevention measures.

Alice handed in her test than giving a friendly nod to the instructor before walking back outside where the boys planned on meet.

"You're late." Alice had the pleasure of saying this time.

"So what, now we're even." Edward grumbles before starting another loud argument with Alice making her stand up from sitting bored on the steps.

Alphonse seemed as cheerful as always well saying "Sorry, we where just wondering around." other Edward's yelling.

"It's okay." Alice glances back calming down taking a seat.

"How did you do on your test?" Edward asks.

"Probably worst than I wanted to."

Ed and Al laugh, what, was that bad?

"I didn't even finish when I took it." Ed reassured her.

"Glad I'm not the only one," Alice leans back on the steps of the building.

Ed and Al laugh and they continue to joke around for a while longer before Alice attends her next phase of the test.

This stage was random. They could do anything from a physical exam to an interview, it's suppose to surprise and catch you off guard. Alice got an interview as well as many others. She dreaded this, what would she answer? Alice knew she'd like to lie her way out of it pretty well and still move on. Good thing she was quiet good at lying and she'd be forced to make a half-true story so it's easier to answer. All she had to do is leave out the philosopher's stone so it'd be easier to retell and less likely to forget.

Good plan, Alice compliments herself before taking her step forward for it was her turn. Her turn to impress, and this time she wasn't going to allow herself to screw it up. This leap toward the stone could be exactly what she needs to get her memories back. Alice wanted to laugh, throwing her life away for memories that might not even be worth it, what was she dragging herself into.

But it was too late.

Alice had already made it to a table where she sat across from some military officers.

"Name?" They start going through the protocol so Alice plays it smart and cool.

"Alice Winters."

"Age?"

"fifteen, sixteen in a month."

They go through more useless questions and she answers. Nothing really sticks out to Alice till she hears "Reason for wanting to join?"

So the time has come. "Why not?" Not necessarily the lie she was performing in her head but it worked.

"Please answer seriously." The guy says in his tired tone for he'd spend all day listing to the same stories. She had to seem special, he had to see she was different for that's what it would take to get this job.

"I've studied for years." Now it was time to start the same normal bluff. "You see I had a friend who always dead set on studying alchemy. This person was certain they would be able to help everyone." She gives off a light smile. It wasn't a real lie, just third person perspective that had some false information.

Oh wait... Okay, it's a lie, but it's not like anyone will ever find out. "This person wasn't able to carry out their plans of saving everyone they could so I plan on doing it for them!" Alice acted confident. Who would want a gutless human weapon? What a waste that would be, so she puts on her mask and smiled.

The guards and Alice go through a few more useless questions before she's dismissed. What a waste of time.

Alice made it through that round so they must have not realized she lied and told them a false motive, not that they would care. Making her way out to the field she remembers the third and last stage. Now all she had to do is make a good first impression, right? The person who makes the best impression wins. That was the rule and she was at a disadvantage.

Alice knew the military probably doesn't want to deal with a young orphan girl and pity wasn't going to save her. So she'd have to impress everyone the most. Strategy was going to have to save her. It was the only was out, well not really, but the safest.

Alice knew she'd have to put on a show, and a good one. So she waited till the guards came out and the men wasted their energy before she looked at one the guards, they both seemed where waiting for her.

"Say, do you know the difference between a leader and a soldier?" They look at her like she's crazy.

"Of course!" One answers

"A leader is someone followed by others, I'm certain we all know that." Someone rolls their eyes.

"What of it girl?"

"Just go home already." Voices arise.

"A leader is an influence, yes." Alice holds her ground. "But an important thing a leader must know is strategy and how to get out of the worst situations losing the least. So say, anyone want to play a game?"

More looks until someone steps up.

"So what's the game? Beating a little girl can't be to difficult. Don't be too upset though, there is always next year."

"Please don't regret those words later when you realize you understated me. I would like to verse you in a duel." Alice walks forward and shakes the man's hand.

The man laughs at Alice but shakes back before they take their places all eyes on the two.

"Go!" someone from the crowd yells up signalling the battle's start. Alice draws a large shield like the ones used for house raids from the ground to her right. It shifted into place using her black gloves with the sewed in transmutation circle.

The man on the other hand draws a sword of some sort. "Feeling pretty smart, girlie?" He smirks.

"You have the upper hand." Alice starts. "But I still have room to surpass you, age and gender have nothing to do with anything considering I'm the mature one here.

"Oh really." He rolls his eyes as they circle around. Sooner or later he makes the first move of charging at her.

Alice ducks holding the shield above her head blocking her body from the top. hearing the cracking of the plastic she knows what she has to do. The man swings again from the side but lower, hoping to hit Alice's stomach, but Alice is already swinging her legs out knocking them from under the opponent. Training her body was a big help over the past two years even though she still is not the strongest the man falls to the ground the sword clinging to the ground.

"You where off guard and too cocky. This led to your lost." Alice stands up dusting off her shorts well the man hastily stands back up. "Also your iron wasn't sturdy, lastly your reflexes where slow. Overall causing an easy fight."

"This match isn't over yet!" He sounds grumpy and embarrassed.

"expected that much," Alice lets out a smirk. "So I prepared another way to defeat you." At that moment the Alice slams her hands on the ground making lines of grass snake up and grab hold of her arms and legs holding him on a wall formed earlier.

"And... Checkmate." Alice announces.

"No way! when did you prepare those vines?"

"When I was standing up." Alice smirks.

"She did it!"

"How did that even happen?" Whispers arise as the poor man struggles around.

Alice picks up his sword and cuts him down though. "See, my strategy was to have plan B already set in motion. Just if you got persistent."

"Very impressive, what's your name young lady?" A voice comes from behind making Alice whip around to see none other than Führer King Bradley. She recognized him from the newspapers and radio. So about how long was he standing their?

"Alice." she speaks hesitantly. "My name is Alice Winters."

He smiles softly. That's right, he is a dad to some kid meaning he knows how to act kind. Alice doesn't drop her guard just yet though. "What are you doing here?" She asks the question on everyone's mind coldly and distantly,

"Oh, I was just attending some military matters when I heard the exam was going on so I thought I'd stop by."

So that's the leader of this country. He seemed kind enough.

"Alice." He goes straight back on topic. "I like your leadership potential and I see that you what it takes to be a good loyal soldier, I think you've just proven you'd make a wonderful state alchemist." He smiles.

"I- Uhm- Thanks!" Alice was shaky and nervous. Was it seriously that easy? Great, perfect accident timing to be a know-it-all! Alice let it sink in. She's just won, and she couldn't wait to share the news.


	6. Chapter 6- Isaac the Freezer

**You guys don't even know how many times I've switched tabs to look up something but have exited out of this tab to go back. So! For the third time of writing this chapter I'm sorry for the delay and my other story is being delayed as well due to me being busy and wanting to focus on this one.**

**BROTHERHOOD SPOILERS PAST THIS POINT!**

**You have been warned.**

* * *

A year have pasted since Alice has taken the test, maybe even more. Alice had become great friends with the boys and they where now a trio. She liked the trio though, she never had to be alone and had other opinions and minds to work with, even if they didn't always get along.

Alice now wears greenish-brown baggy khakis, her shirt was a sky blue tank top which she usually kept hidden by the same leather jacket she refused to get rid of in the past year. Which worked perfectly because even though it was long to begin with Alice was still not much taller than Edward for they grew at about the same pace, though when brought up Alice always managed to argue girls are supposed to be shorter, yet she was still taller than him, which spiraled into an even bigger argument. Alice wore black gloves with a convenient white transmutation circle. Alice is always paranoid about losing her watch and decided to turn it into a necklace that she usually tries to keep tucked into her shirt. Alice's hair had grown long and she usually used a black ribbon to tie it up expect for the bangs that slip out and fall around her eyes sloppily.

The girl was patrolling the streets of central discovering alleyways and streets alone. Which bugged her. Edward and Alphonse had gone to a roof of a building to try to look for a better view to try to look for the Freezing Alchemist well they left her on the ground to try to look around.

The thing was if she did get in combat with him it'd probably be one on one which she didn't like the idea of. A trained state alchemist with more experience than her? No thanks...

But it's not like she would be able to let him get away.

The night was silent besides the occasional military groups parading around doing the same job as her. What a joke, guns aren't going to put up a fight against an alchemist, and she should know.

Whistles arise from near by followed by shouting and a single gun shot which triggered her to run toward the sound. It became quiet for a second followed by a few bangs.

Alice turns the corner to see Edward and Alphonse talking to the Freezing Alchemist.

"So I guess I'm late..."

"Oh Alice, glad we met up." Alphonse said.

"And you are..." The Freezing Alchemist looked at her.

"Alice Winters." She smiled boldly, "The Iron Will Alchemist." Alice realized she didn't need to fight since Edward was already over reacting over him being called a runt.

"So you guys are the team? I didn't think the first female alchemist Iron Will and the man called the Full Metal Alchemist would be little children!"

"Wrong choice of words." Alice finches as Edward uses an alchemy made hand to send him flying.

"Don't call me little!" Ed yelled.

"Brother." Alphonse tries to calm him, as always, "I don't think he meant your height just now."

Realizing that Edward makes an excuse, "Even if you didn't, he's going to pay!"

This made Alice laugh "Don't be so sensitive, you're a 5'4 you might as well admit to yourself that you're short."

Edward finches as he tries to keep his cool, well Alphonse tries to calm the tension between the two.

Sooner or later military is all over the scene.

"So you're the Iron Will Alchemist?" Alice is asked.

"Yup."

"That's so cool that you're a young female doing something so great." A female officer smiles.

"Well, I'm not the only female alchemist out there, and I know I'm not even close to one of the most important female in the military, but thanks!" Lots of things bothered Alice, and unlike Ed who will take the praise with pride Alice would rather sit back for it was all the same lies of how great of a person she is.

"Is it true you lost all memory of your childhood in an accident."

Ew, Alice hated this question because it's asked by nosey people which she didn't like either.

"Yes..."

"Wow!"

These two sounded like little kids meeting their role model, how sick.

"And you're the Fullmetal Alchemist right? That's him for ya, thanks for the help." The other, whose a male turns to Al.

Alice realizes the Freezing Alchemist handcuffed walking by. She eyes him trying to decide if he'd pull something.

By the time Alice started to pay attention again Edward was done cleaning up the mess by transmuting into place.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting, Al. Now, lets get going."

"Geez, you're always so impatient." Al sighs.

"I'll walk back with you guys." Alice smiles.

"Sure."

A splash makes Alice spin around, she knew it, he wasn't going to be captured so easily! Steam fills the whole alley.

"Steam?" Edward says shocked as it started to clear up.

"Guys! He's loose!" Alphonse points out.

Alice says quiet well Edward gasps and swears.

* * *

Looks like you underestimated your opponent, Fullmetal. Mustang couldn't pass up a chance to poke fun at the guy.

pouting Edward replies "Who is that guy?"

Wanting to stay out of this Alice doesn't say anything, Alphonse joins her with this.

"I thought I told you to listen to the briefing, but no, you had to go right after him-."

Embarrassed Ed waves his hands. "Yeah, yeah, all right. I'm terribly sorry." The two go back and forth a little more before they get real information.

"Now than, his name is Isacc McDougal." "He is a former State Alchemist they called Issac the Freezer." Mustang goes on to explain his past and other things that Alice finds useless. Capture him was the main idea and she understood that.

Mustang makes another comment and Alice prepared for more arguing but before Roy can answer Ed's yelling the door swings open.

An enthusiastic officer stands at the door talking about the mission and how unlucky it was pushed onto him, well unless it was chance to be promoted here.

Than he starts shaking Alphonse's and Alice's hands because they just so happened to be sitting on the same couch. "What a pleasure to meet the two youngest state alchemist I'm Maes Hughes Lt. Colonel!" He was smiling which made Alice want to laugh, Alphonse embarrassed, and Edward spout a dark aura.

"I'm actually the younger brother, Alphonse."

"But you got me right." Alice chuckles.

"Oh, really?" He stares at Edward. "_You're _the Fullmetal Alchemist?!"

Edward started mumbling so Alice smiled "He's just sensitive."

And before she knew it he was talking to Roy.

"You guys don't have a place to stay, so you can stay with me!" Hughes smiled.

He pulled out a paper making the three of them worried and jump a little.

Hughes pulled out a picture of his wife and daughter which sorta made him less creepy, so they gathered the two small suitcases, one was Alice's brief case which she was able to fit a pair of Pajamas and a change of clothes in.

What a passion for his family, it was kinda scary even if it shouldn't be...

Though she was adorable Alice has never been big on kids, but she manged to make Edward angry and her laugh with in the first two sentences of meeting so Alice decided she'd think Elcia is adorable.

The third was "And you're my new sister." Which made Alice feel all rosey...

Later when dinner was served Alice ate with all the manners she remembered well Edward just dug in.

"It's amazing!" Edward says.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Alice scolds.

"Eat as much as you want!" Gracia, the wife smiles as Hughes as a huge smile on his face too.

"Alphonse, you can't eat with your armor on." Hughes speaks up making the three freeze.

"Well uhm.." Alice looks at the boys.

Alphonse does the same thing, "Well, You see..." He starts.

"He's in the middle of alchemy training right now!" Edward saved the three of them.

"Yeah, Alchemy training." Alice nods.

"Training, training!" Elicia smiles though Hughes doesn't look completely bought.

Alice got her own room later for she was a girl. Why they had two guest rooms, she didn't know.

Alice untied her hair and changed leaving the ribbon on the nightstand she reads a little before sliding the case under the bed and sleeping for the night.

The next day Alice wakes up early, as normal and gets ready, as normal. After eating the three end up in front of a building staring at a body.

"That kind of gives me chills." Alice says straightening up

"Steam explosion." Edward says explaining.

I don't think I like explosions...

But of course more explosions happen, just this was was dirt and came out of an alley making Alice jump.

"Major!" The boys run into the alley Alice close behind.

The Freezing Alchemist attempts a steam explosion but Alphonse pulls in Edward who grabs Alice and pulls her behind Alphonse to use as a shield as well.

"Nice going." The two thank him.

"Lets go, Elrics, Ms. Winters."

"Yeah," They agree.

Night falls with no luck until...

"That's far enough!" Alice lets Edward make a huge show and explain what we're doing there.

"Don't even try to escape!" Alphonse closes in the other end of the alley.

"Escape, there's no need to!"

"What does that mean." Alice starts to take a step forward. but it's too late for red lighting type things are already rising from the ground.

"It's coming from all over the place!" Alice whispers to herself

"An alchemic reaction on this level all at the same time.." Edward says seeming... scared?

"Impossible. It couldn't be..." Alphonse takes over.

"A Philosophers Stone!" Alice chirps.

The alley becomes covered in ice.

"Dogs of the military, state alchemist... Do you know what this country is trying to do?"

"Who cares!" He takes the words right out of her mouth.

"If you knew, you'd understand what I'm trying to do!"

"The thing is we don't care!" Alice stares at him.

"I told you, I don't know!" Edward yells before Alphonse jumps in to save the day.

Al manages to get him out of the alley.

"Hey you have a Philosophers Stone, don't you?"

Well, duh, Ed. He has to have it!

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

Ed threats and he replies the same answer.

This time the pond behind him explodes into a giant ice cube.

Well now what, all they're able to do is run away and let Armstrong take over.

I'll just let that sink in a little...

But he can deal with it all he wants, Alice isn't going to complain.

In an attempt to destroy the thing the guy runs it into a building.

"Idiot!" Alice calls.

"What are you doing, Major!" Edward is just as mad.

"Oh, I was just..." more dirt explodes, seriously, why is this town so dusty?!

"The ice walls!"

"They're connecting!" Ed and Al piece together.

"Don't tell me he's..." Edward starts well Alice is just about the same spot of putting the pieces together herself.

"Central... No..." Edward starts.

"Central Command Center!" Alice blurts out.

"He's going to freeze it over!"

"We'll stop him, you get the transmutation circles, okay Major?"

"Consider them erased!"

So they set off.

"Hold it!" Edward starts the show.

Alice lands second and Alphonse last. By now the whole city was trashed from them...OOPS!

Edward blows him off but Isacc jumps back.

He attempts to blow Alphonse's head but Alice jumps up and grabs it for him well they take care of the fighting.

No fair! Alice thought, she hasn't done anything cool yet!

Isaac starts going on the "We're the same rant." as she hands Al's head back.

"You know, people are awful at word choices." Alice sighs as Edward starts beating the guy up. What better motivation though.

Alice was already sliding to the bottom when Al kicks him down predicting her partners moves.

"Give it up, there is no water for you to use."

Fatal flaw Ed, you forgot-

"You've forgotten something. What's seventy percent of the body made of?"

Water.

He throws out his hands three frozen blood lances are thrown out. Moving swiftly Alice is able to dodge one sending it to floor behind her well two hit Edward in the left shoulder making Alphonse freak out.

The rest of the ice pillars meet and spill over starting to freeze over the building.

"Brother, brother!" Alphonse looks at where Ed's fallen to the ground.

"I think the wound is away from anything important, so I don't think it's deadly." Alice says.

"Than we're going after him."

"Edward, you where just stabbed with some one else's blood..."

But it was too late, he was already tearing the frozen blood out of his arm. Gross.

* * *

But apparently our help wasn't needed for everything worked out and we got Ed to the hospital safely, like I said, the danger wasn't that big.

Me and Al kept him company and he even had a few other visitors.

* * *

**So after a long while of putting this off I sat down and a wrote this all in one go! Music in one tab, the first FMA:B episode in the other, and this of course open as well. I also found a good picture for Alice I had open for inspiration. I tired to add as much Alice thinking as I could so I wasn't just copying the show but, ya know, try not to be too bored.**


	7. Chapter 7- City of Heresy

**I'm only writing chapters that would have something to do with Alice and since episode two is a flashback I decided just to skip that. I wrote last night and now it makes me want to write more! From now on I'll be trying to post 24 minutes into one chapter so not only will it take a few more hours than the normal chapter to write but it will be fairly long. Like the last chapter was about double the length than most of the other chapters and I was cutting stuff out. Don't worry though, when I do write I can write it call in usually one go. yesterday I couldn't sleep so I wrote till like four than slept in till 3, YIKES! And yes, I'm aware, I spelled Isaac Isacc in the last chapter and will have to go back and fix it later.**

* * *

After the Isaac the freezer issue in Central was solved, Alice had to get checked out because they have no records of her in the health file. Yeah, she had a twisted ankle but nothing serious was wrong. Ed was released from the hospital not soon after and they bought new tickets to Liore since they missed the last train due to the incident. Unluckily they never did find out if Isaac had a stone or not.

The three sit at the counter Alice sipping on water and Ed orange juice well preaching from the radios fill the air of the small desert town. Apparently Some preacher her was doing miracles, but miracles aren't real.

"Are you guys street performers or something?" The man behind the counter asked.

"Well...-" Alice is interrupted by Ed spitting out his drink.

"Where do you get the idea we're street performers?!"

"You not, then?"

"No."

"Thanks for the lunch." angered Ed stands up.

"Don't over react!" Alice was still in the middle of her water.

Al stands up with Ed though making Alice put down the drink and do the same.

On the way up Al hits his head knocking over a radio smashing the poor thing to pieces.

"AH! Hey, excuse me sir!" The guy starts yelling.

"Everyone always has to over react." Alice looks down at the thing holding her jacket on her arm since it was too warm to wear it.

"Sorry, sorry, we'll fix it! Just watch!"

Alice picks up her bag and goes to Al's side as he draws his transmutation circle.

"Okay..." A blue light appears and when it's gone the radio is back to normal, probably even better than before.

"Does that take care of it?"

"I'm unsure we'd be able to do much else if it isn't." Alice rolls her eyes.

"This is a surprise! you guys do miraculous works?!"

"Since when was alchemy a miracle?" Alice says dully.

"What do you mean by that?" Ed's ego seemed to fall just like that.

"We're alchemist!"

"I've never seen alchemy before!" Someone comments.

"Well now you have..."

"Ever heard of the Elric brothers?" Ed was already smiling again. What a bipolar kid.

"Yeah I've heard that name!"

"The Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" Everyone starts crowding Al.

"Than who are you?" someone looks at Alice.

"Iron Will Alchemist, Alice Winters at your service." She smiles seeing how angry Edward was, what a show!

Once everyone calmed down Edward asks about the broadcast.

That's father Cornello." They still seemed scared but go on to explain his 'miracles' and how he resurrects the dead."

"Sounds fishy." Says Ed.

"Sounds impossible," Alice agrees.

So they go to see it for themselves later that day.

"It's alchemy." They all agree, but the laws are being ignored.

"Brother, it could be."

"Yeah..."

"Bingo!"

"You don't think it's the ring, do you?" Alice asks.

"Yeah..."

* * *

The trio goes into the church to see a girl praying at the base of the statue of their cults 'God,' Leto.

"So this is Leto?" Edward asks.

"are you interested in Letoism?" The girl stands.

"No, unfortunately we're atheist."

"Well, that won't do. To believe in the worship of God, and live with gratitude and hope is a wonderful thing!"

Alice groans "Not this, I didn't say anything bad about your religion but you have to go and start trying to change mine."

"If you believe, I'm sure you'll grow taller and you'll start to look more like a girl!

"What was that for!"

"I think I hate you..." Alice starts to rise a dark aura to match Ed's angry one well Al tries to calm them down. The worst part is she seemed serious.

"Resurrection of the dead, do you really believe that?" Ed takes a sit cueing Alice to calming sit down as well.

"Yes."

Ed starts naming off elements confusing the girl.

"You're telling me what can't be done with science can be done with prayer?!"

I'm pretty sure that's exactly what she said.

Edward and the girl start going back and forth arguing.

"You guys shouldn't argue over faith. But, aren't we a little old to have imaginary friends?"

"But do you think Leto can save us?" Ed smirks.

What an idiot.

They're lead through the halls of the church to meet Cornello. It seems almost too easy until they point a gun at Alphonse and use spears to trap her and Ed.

"They're wicked!" The man argues with Rose, the girl.

"We're the wicked ones?" Alice mumbles.

"Lets put an end to this quickly," Edward smirks.

"Couldn't agree more." Alice ducks and grabs one of the spears and uses it to knock the other one out of his hand and use it threaten before she whips it around and hits the hand of the spear to knock him down well the boys take care of the other three. Apparently Alice didn't look tough enough to have two people threatening her, how rude.

Edward does his show with Father Cornello and Alice silently agrees with every word he says.

"We want your stone." Alice interrupts.

"The ring, that's what it is, isn't it!"

He tries to cover it up.

"Don't lie to people who've been looking for it as long as they remember. If it's ordinary give it here!" Alice argues in a shout.

"Rose, pick up that gun."

"Y-yes."

"Don't even try it, give us the stone!" Alice was ticked.

"Rose, don't even think about it." Alice turns to her.

"Now shoot the two state alchemist with it."

"N-no!" Rose stutters.

"Rose, my words are the will of god. Rose, shoot them! Who is it that saved you from despair when your boyfriend died last year? Rose, do what I say."

"You don't have to listen to this fake priest, Rose!" Alice speaks up.

"You, Father Cornello." Rose ignored everybody

"That's right, I saved you, and what did I promise you?"

"You will bring him back to life!"

What lies!

She aims the gun at Alphonse.

"I'm not him!"

Edward was already swearing and yelling.

Even Cornello seems surprised but Ed is already trying to talk Rose out of it.

She fires hitting Al blowing off the armored head.

"I'll get his head..." Alice starts walking over to it.

Everyone else was to busy freaking out.

"What an awful thing to make your believer do." Al says sadly.

"Thanks Alice." She hands him the head.

A chimera pops out a wall.

"What an ugly thing to do to the poor creatures."

Ed was already fighting the creature.

What a sick human being, Alice thinks

He figures it out, finally, once seeing Ed's automail.

"They've preformed the greatest taboo of any alchemist, they've tried bring someone back to life."

They failed, so why would he not, how stupid is this guy?

Ed starts story time.

"So girl, what did you lose?" He looks at her.

"I don't have to explain a word to you." Alice is angry. Angry Alice is scary Alice.

"We want you to hand the stone over before you get hurt." Al counters

Alice sees him make a gun and decides to join the group. Al picks up rose and Alice transmutes a door that Edward flings open.

"What's a unarmed girl and boy going to do, just stop before you get hurt." Guards smirk.

"Everyone and their word choices." Alice says in an angered tone well they parade through quite easily.

* * *

Alice lures Cornello back into his office where Ed was waiting. The plan was already set in motion.

Alice disappears to let Ed handle it and goes down to the front of the church giving a thumbs up to Al whose up by the bell tower with Rose.

Alice hears bangs and runs back in to find Ed fighting a giant... monster? What happened?

"Edward?!" Alice transmutes a sword.

"It's rebounded or something!" He yells back already knowing the question.

"You had one job!"

"Shut up! How was I suppose to know this was going to happen!"

Alice helps him hold back the hand from smashing him well Cornello talks.

Edward runs out of the way well Alice continues to hold back the fist so he would have a free passage. He transmutes a hand that smashes Cornello.

The stone falls off the ring and breaks...

"You're kidding?!"

"A fake?!"

Alice braces her sword and walks toward him. "What a joke, what a terrible joke,"

Edward was letting him go, why?

"I don't think I like this ending."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I think if I killed him right now I won't be regretting it later."

"Alice?"

"What?"

"I won't let you kill anyone."

"People die all the time Ed, it's not like the guy has anyone who loves him. It'd be painless."

"Untrue, he still has all his followers."

"Who hate him."

"I don't want you killing anybody!" Edward seemed serious as he raised his voice.

"..." How naive. Alice had been his friend for a year let she still didn't understand his morals.

* * *

"And what about the Philosophers Stone?" Al asks.

"It was just a big knock off."

"Huge disappointment."

"Oh..."

"And I though we where finally going to get your body back, too."

"But I guess our journey isn't over yet." Alice smiles kindly.

"Give me the Philosophers Stone!" A quivering voice arises making them turn around to Rose aiming a gun between Ed and her like she couldn't decide which one to aim at.

"Rose!" Al says surprised

"Like I said it was a big knock- off." Ed keeps cool.

"Just lower the weapon."

"Liar, you just want to keep it all for yourself, don't you?! For your bodies, and your mother, and whatever Alice wants it for!"

"How pathetic..."

"Shut up!" Ed yells "Dead people don't come back to live! Ever! The three of us know that!"

"He said he would come back." Rose falls to ground. "He said if I prayed it would come true!"

The three take a few steps toward the pathetic girl. "What am I suppose to live my life clinging to now?!"

"You have to figure that out for yourself." Ed seems sadden, like those are words he needed to hear himself.

"The three of us had to do that in our weakest times. Rose, you can do it too." Alice breaths deeply passing the girl

"You have to stand up and walk. You have two nice legs, use them. You don't need to believe in anything."

* * *

**So if you haven't noticed I've been using the sub for dialog though other times I've had to change sentences just to make it flow better. Guess what, my Grand is coming this week to visit so I'll have like a whole week to screw around at home and cook and write and stuffity. I've been in a really big writing streak for some reason. My fingers just need to be doing something so I've been typing really fast just to add to it. Yay~ Perfect timing. **

**Regarding this chapter it's shorter than the last one due to me cutting stuff out because if I didn't it really just be you guys rewatching the show and I only really to add the important bits that Alice would be paying attention due because that is one of the character strengths I loved about her well deciding her character. She's really good at weeding out the important things and prediction (Though like all humans she's not always correct so she can't randomly decide "Hey, the stone is gonna back fire, because we know that much about it.) but she doesn't really know how to show emotion (Like during the radio thing in this chapter, she was very dull.) and has all these twisted thoughts, (Like killing Cornello and not understanding Ed's feelings on it.) So I guess what I'm saying is She's smart but doesn't know how to deal with people. As you see in eariler chapters she really just doesn't care what people think of what she says.**


	8. Authors Note-Thanks for Being Patient!

**Yes, authors note chapter. Sorry to disappoint. This is my sisters computer and mine is being worked on... again... But I had to update you.**

**Don't kill me for being so slow...**

**Today is my birthday! I was woken up at 3 am this morning because Wattpad informed me it was... I just had to thank you all! I don't have very many readers because my computer being stupid has made it impossible for me to update but, everyone that reads this story makes me smile. Even the one word reviews make me want to jump up and write... Because I've figured out I don't write for free...**

**But your birthday present to me has been reading and enjoying my story! I hope to get another chapter out soon. It's all planned out I just need to type it. Hey, well I have this laptop I might just get one out today. NO PROMISES!**

**I love you bros! **

**-Abby**


	9. Chapter 8- An Alchemist's Anguish

**Whats**** up bros! It's been a while, right? Sorry! Don't hate me~ ** **It's difficult to write these because of how much I have to go back and forth to place Alice, to add humor, read over, edit, make sure Alice isn't just standing around and you aren't just reading FMA, and a little more... I also realized I don't work for free, reviews always boost the motivation levels, make my day, and force chapters to come out a little faster. So uh, don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! ****  
**

* * *

So, the group got back from Liore without anymore problems and went back to check in with Mustang getting their next assignment, not like there is anywhere else to go.

"I think I'm going to have to buy a new one." One of Mustang's men was talking about an old radio. Edward being Edward laid his hands down and fixed it no problem, what a show off.

"Hey its the Elric's and Alice!" He smiles. Alice hated that, they where the Elric brothers and she was a side name.

"Go on in guys, the colonel is expecting you." The blonde assistant Hawkeye smiles.

"Good job on the Liore case." Mustang had his elbows resting on the desk. "Really appreciate the help."

"Yeah, whatever, it's not like we did it for you." Could the two at least try to get along?

"Right, the stone, another false lead?"

"Yeah, after all that the stone was a fake, though the power was real enough." Al and Alice let Ed do all the talking.

A little more back and forth go on and Al even jumps in a little. It ends with them in front of Shou Tuckers house to meet the guy and learn about bio alchemy and chimeras. Alice wondered what animals you'd have to mix to get it to talk. Alice pushed the thought out of head trying to remind herself to ask about it later.

All of a sudden a dog jumps for Ed and her, Alice swings out-of-the-way but Ed isn't as lucky.

"Brother, are you okay?!" Alphonse worriedly asks.

"You need better reflexes." Alice stares down at him.

"Daddy! There are people out here!" A little high-pitched voice chirps.

"Nina, this is why I told you to keep the dog tied up." A middle-aged man smiles at the three.

Next they go in side and here some sorta excuse for dishes not being cleaned. At least it's a house. Besides, if they wanted it looked like they had enough money to hire a maid. Then he asks for their story. What story does Alice have? My house burned down and I woke up with no memory of anything? It's not like she was the talkative type, or the story telling type. Whats the shortest story she could think of? That with some other information, like she remembered simple things meaning just her memories are gone. What an strange situation.

"You transmuted your mother as a eleven-year old boy?!" Shou seemed impressed, there was nothing impressing about _her _story. "So that's what earned you the title Fullmetal. I'm unsure if it'll be any help but feel free to look at my laboratory."

So they go down to the lab to find chimeras everywhere in cages, the poor things, Alice knows she shouldn't have sympathy for them though, they're research, not animals. Shou's research hasn't been going well apparently, what their luck.

Next they end up at the library.

"I'll start over here!" Al seemed excited well Edward pulled books off the shelve next to him, Alice was already curled up in the back corner reading her concentration drowning out everything else.

Time goes by and Alice finishes a book by scanning through for things she hasn't already learned, which, in this case, is a lot. Once she has looked through about two books she finally looks up to find the two boys and Nina talking... Stupid boys can't focus and all they want to do is mess around. So, Alice throws the book she just finished at the back of Edwards head. "What are you guys doing?! We only have so much time!"

"What the hell was that for!" Edward rages at Alice who was already at the book shelf.

"I don't know, maybe you'll find your answer next to why are you guys screwing around?!" Alice raises her voice halfway though the sentence.

"I came over here to tell Al to stop messing around, stop assuming things!" Ed fights back.

"You stopped reading as well, didn't you?! Besides, you where standing in the way of Al from the angle I was sitting!"

"Stupid girl!"

"Dumb boy!"

"At least I actually look like a-" Before he can finish Ed is tackled by the dog again.

"See, not even the dog wanted you not to finish that sentence." Alice lets out a small laugh.

"Alexander says he wants to play too!" Nina was on Al's shoulders watching the show.

"So that's what you want?" Ed lays under the dog but gets up just to go on some yelling spree about it before running off.

Alice picks up the next book in her pile and opens it walking after Ed. "I give up..."

Sooner or later Havoc comes to pick up the three and Ed was on the floor again the dog on top of him.

"Why does this always seem to happen?" Alice sighs before Shou and Havoc start laugh they even get invited back tomorrow. Alice made a mental note to come early and ask questions.

On the way out to the car Havoc gives Shou a message, something about an assessment day coming up. That's right, researchers have some sorta yearly test to prove they're worth much. He should be fine, even though he said research wasn't going to well.

The next day Alice woke up late and wasn't able to come early and Shou seemed busy in his lab so Alice decided not to bother him. She sat in the corner reading next to Ed and Al who kept Nina company.

"Alice, coming?" Alice looks up to see Ed running after the dog again, Nina giggling along, and Al looking down at her. "We're going outside to play and take a break." He laughs "You where too lost reading you didn't hear."

"Oh- uh- sure!" Alice stands taking her book along feeling sorta stupid, maybe getting some fresh air wouldn't be a bad idea.

They run around and Alice finally sets down the book and runs around with them her long hair untied it felt nice, almost as if they where children. Alice imagines this is what kids feel like and takes it all in wishing it could last forever.

They end the day in the kitchen Alice laid on the floor by Nina well the boys sit at the table. He talks about his past more and how his wife left him. How he _needed _to pass this test. Alice felt sorry for him, He didn't recognize money didn't matter to Nina. He'd always have her even if he failed.

On the way out Alice stops to talk to him. "Hey, would you mind if I came a little early tomorrow, I have some questions I was wondering you could answer before you're too busy working." Edward was already outside with Alphonse.

"Sure, no problem, how long do you think it'll take?" He replies with a kind smile.

"Not long, I only have two or three, I'll come, lets say, thirty minutes early and if it takes any less I'll just get a head start."

"I'll see you than!"

"Alice, come on!" Edward calls.

"Coming!" Alice jogs out of the doorway. "Thanks, see you tomorrow!" Alice makes sure to call back.

* * *

The next morning Alice wakes up early and gets ready deciding to put her hair in a braid to the side since it was something she could to easily on the way out. She was already running late.

She knocks on the boy's door to tell them she's heading out than starts down the road, he only lived a ten minute walk so she wasn't causing anyone else trouble she walked.

Once she arrived she got inside and started asking questions. It would only be about five minutes until the boys arrived so she figured she'd ask one last question. "By the way, Mr. Tucker, what two animals you mix together to make it understand human language? It sounds sorta like it'd have to do something with humans to begin with."

"I'm glad you asked." He smiles. " Do you want to see for yourself?"

Alice realizes he was going to attempt it again. "That sounds great!" She agrees.

Alice stands by the door for obvious safety reasons she was told to stand back.

Tucker goes to grab chalk and kneels down to the ground with it. Alice figured he'd draw to the side of Alexander and Nina... But she realizes there already is a circle... She'd been tricked! Alice jumps forward knowing she hadn't noticed it earlier because Alexander tail hid it from her view.

_Nina and Alexander..._ Alice knew it was too late but she hurried over to the two anyways. "Nina!" She screeches out not knowing what else to do.

_Stop!_

Alice stops dead in her tracks as he slams his hand on the ground. Nina awoke at her yell but just turned her head when the blue transmutation electricity surrounds them.

_It's too late..._

Alice realizes she holding her breath and stares at the new form that takes the place as the young girl and her dog.

"You idiot!" Alice eyes don't even move to Tucker but he knows she's yelling at him.

"It's science!" He laughs uncontrollably. "You are a great scientist Alice, you know things like these have be done to improve!" More laugher.

"no..." Alice can only make out a short wobbly breath. _"No!" _Alice gathers up her thoughts to make out a yell. "You aren't allowed to speak my name, and you definitely aren't allowed to justify what you've done!" She moves her feet to a shuffle well Shou stands.

"Don't you have any common sense?" Alice lets out another wobbly breath of anger. Shou realizes she's going for a punch and grabs something close to himself for defense.

Alice doesn't care, She swings her fist only to find the item he picked up hurt... A lot...

Alice looks down to find blood dripping to the floor and Shou holding a knife close to his side.

Alice uncurls her fist to see the knife went all the way through. How hard was she swinging?! She holds her hand close to her shirt as the two wholes gush blood.

Swearing under her breath she takes a few steps back and trips. Looking behind her she finds the Nina- Alexander creation.

She closes her eyes. It was awful to here them cry out.

"Alice..." They whimper out. "Do you... Hurt?"

Alice stands leaving a trail of blood struggling to the doorway. "You took away Nina's life... You took it away for your own personal gain. That makes you unforgivable."

The doorbell rings. Alice stays quite her white tank top now soaked in her own blood. She wonders out of the room and on the way to the kitchen she calls back "You're lucky I won't be there when the boys realize what you've done." All Alice needed was to do something about her wound before she bleed out.

Alice hears the boys walk down the hallway on the way to the study. She had already turned into a different room before they got their. luckily, her shirt had kept the blood from making a trail behind her. but that wasn't going to work for long so she made another turn into the kitchen. breathing heavily she opens draws before she finds a washcloth. she tears it almost in half and uses the now longer strip of cloth to tie around her wrist making a bandage. she also tears off some of the wrapping showing from her left leg to tie on the towel.

Stumbling back to the room she hears Ed screaming. So he was smart enough to figure it out...

Alice sees a phone and stops to call Mustang knowing he'd be here sooner or later.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." He answers

"Hey,"

"Oh Alice, it's you, what do you want?"

"We have a problem..."

"What'd you guys do this time?"

"I don't really think it was the boys fault this time..."

"What?"

"Could you get over to ?" Her voice shakes.

"What happened."

"I- I don't know, Mustang..." her voice gets cold. "I just watched like a nine year old and her dog get turned into one thing and I think I'm about to bleed to death because I tried to stop it. It sounds like Ed is about to kill Tucker for being such a idiot. Now, you can sit around and ask questions or you can trust that I need you here to figure this out because I'm sure I don't have any idea what to do." Alice rest on the wall.

"I'll be over in a second." Mustang seemed uncertain about the random junk Alice had just spurred out.

Alice hangs up and stumbles into the office getting pretty dizzy. The boys stared down at Nina. They both seemed to be crying.

"Why are you two crying?" Alice falls to the floor. "You two aren't the ones the just had just watched helplessly. You guys aren't the ones that just had your life ripped away from you, so _why _are _you_ crying?"

The boys turn towards her. "Alice... You're safe." Alphonse sounded like a terrified little boy. She'd never thought of them that way. As kids... I mean, I guess they where just children thrown into this by mistake. Alice on the other hand asked for this.

"What'd you expect?" Alice nods her head. "That I was just going to disappear.

"Alice... Do you hurt?"

Alice winces at Nina. "I'm sorry."

"You're hurt?" Ed's voice was so weak... She didn't like it.

Alice looks down as Nina walks over and nudges her hand making her wince.

Alice hugs the creature. "I think... I think I know what sadness feels like now."

Edward's eyes stay locked on her hand when they hear a siren outside.

"Whose that?" Edward eyes dart.

"I called Mustang." Alice says weakly standing up.

"What the hell happened here?" Mustang stands at the door almost on cue.

* * *

The boys sit pouting on the steps as Alice wipes a tear from her eye walking out behind Hawkeye and Roy.

"If there was ever an example of the devils work on the world..." She hears Hawkeye start to say something but zones out. They'd made her sit through treatment of her hand well telling them what happened. Alice stares down at her hand as she walks out. They had put proper wrappings on it so now she probably wouldn't be able to use it for a while. Not like that's going to happen. Going that long with out using alchemy and even doing basic tasks? Not that she should be complaining, Nina just had her life stripped away from her. She freezes when the Colonel stops to talk to Ed and then sits by them

"I'm sorry." Ed speaks. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you."

"I'm sorry that the one time I trust someone and let my guard down was the time I ended up hurting everyone."

Ed buried his head into his arms and knees.

Alice looks down. "I'm sorry." She whispers.

* * *

**How many did I scare?! Alice is perfectly fine and is just as stubborn as Ed when it comes to these kind of things. Why should you be scared? I made the decision on when Alice gets her memories back and the story ends. Keep a look out for it. I really had to think how long I would want to dwell on this story. Don't worry though, it doesn't happen any time soon and I'm already starting the last chapters because they're going to take ten times longer to write. Do you know how much of a nightmare that would be to wait for? But hey! I kept my promise and gave my birthday present to you. I finished this chapter on my birthday I just had the time to proof this. It took me like 20 minutes JUST for this chapter. I like writing though, so you know, no problem. but A NEW CHAPTER! YAY! Hopefully my computer gets back in my hangs soon so I can write out chapters faster!**

**This chapter gave me troubles. I couldn't screw up such an emotional involving episode, could I? You guys will have to tell me how I did! THANKS FOR READING AND WAITING!**


End file.
